RED HEADS & TRUST ISSUES
by KityPryde
Summary: Oops I flinxed. I don't know how to describe this. It's just Kid Flash and Jinx being their adorable selves I guess. I haven't even watched the show in years - don't even know where this came from really. Out of the blue I just decided what I would do today - FLINX. Hope you like it!


**AUTHORESS NOTE: Oops I Flinxed. This is just pointless fluff because today was a crappy day and writing some fluffy flinx made it better. Just kind of random. I don't know... I always loved the two of them together even though it was only like one episode of a canceled show. Bah, anyway, here it is. I apologize ahead of time for the couple of pop music references I threw in there. Actually I don't. Just read. If you want. Try not to puke from the sweetness/cheesiness. Romance & Humor sort of I guess. Does anyone even read Teen Titans anymore? Guess maybe I'll find out? **

* * *

Kid Flash and Jinx were sitting together at a corner booth in one of Star City's best diners, finishing up their meals when Kid decided to change the subject from the usual "heroes vs. villains" debate. Jinx had unofficially more or less switched over to the good side a few weeks ago. This meant she was now invited to his apartment every Saturday morning where Wally would happily cook her waffles while whistling a cheerful tune and wearing his lightning bolt pjs. But that was beside the point. Jinx still would argue that she wasn't completely decided yet, and while Kid was usually more than happy to be patient and listen (_aha hah ha ha ha ha ha_! Jinx would laugh) tonight he was more interested in revealing a bit of information he'd gathered on her from a friend. (_I am not a stalker! _Kid would insist.)

"So I heard you like redheads?"

"What?"

"Redheads. Aparently you have 'a thing' for them?"

"Who told you that?"

"So it is true! Ha!"

"_Who told you that_?"

(Flashback to Yesterday)

Wally was in the school library sitting at a table with one of Jinx's classmates. In front of her was a small stack of incentive in monetary form. "So what do you want to know about Jinx?" she asked pointedly.

"Anything you got is great!" he encouraged enthusiastically.

"Well. I don't know a whole lot about her. She doesn't really talk a lot. At least not to me. But I did overhear her talking to Samantha and Ashley about a few things..."

"Like what?"

"Well..."

Wally sighed and added a couple small bills.

The girl smiled brightly, "Her favorite class is math. She hates casserole Wednesday. She likes guys with red hair. She can't stand-"

Suddenly Wally froze and stared, "Hold up. Are you telling me she-" he laughed victoriously, "has a thing-" he paused again to grin like a champ "for redheads?"

Jinx's classmate only smiled at his enthusiasm. Wally grabbed at his hair. "REDheads?" he questioned again, verifying the terrific news. The girl nodded. "REDHEADS!" he shouted happily, and didn't even remember to say goodbye as he practically skipped out of the library, earning dirty looks from the librarians and giggles and snickers from the other kids as he kept shouting happily, "Redheads! Redheads! Redheads! I've never been happier to be a ginger!"

(End Flashback)

"I said who told you that?!"

He brushed it off, "Sweetie that doesn't matter."

"Said the stalker."

He grinned and leaned towards her.

"So do I drive you crazy or what?"

"You sure do." Jinx agreed, leaning back into the booth and sighing heavily while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No not like that!" he insisted.

"Like _crazy in_ _love_…." He drawled out in the lowest seductive tone of voice he could manage.

"Last time I checked, we weren't living in a Beyoncé song," she quipped flatly.

"But you love redheads!"

He fisted a hand in his hair and tugged at said color for emphasis, "Like ME! Have you seriously not noticed?"

He considered picking her up and speeding off with her to the other side of the world where it would be daylight, and thus better lighting so she could clearly see his hair color. But his dramatic thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh no. I have," she said lazily, like it didn't matter at all.

He paused in thought and she thought maybe, just maybe, he'd drop this silly subject.

"Is there another ginger in your life I should be jealous of? Tell me the truth. I can take it."

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Is he prettier than me?"

She snorted, "…No Wally…."

"I KNOW he isn't _cooler than me_."

"Mike Posner now?"

"Oh no," the speedster said, suddenly panicking, "No. No. No. No. No."

"What?"

"I just thought of something!"

"_What_?" she ground out, losing a bit of patience.

"What if I go bald and I lose all my red hair? Then you might stop loving me in the future!"

"I think you should be more concerned with the fact that I don't love you now."

"Oh Jinx! I know what you're really trying to say is that you care for me so much that you can't put it into words like 'love' and such and that you don't care if I go bald because you want to be with me forever no matter what I look like because WE ARE SOUL-MATES!"

She gave him an utterly flabbergasted look, "What? No. I didn't say any of th-"

"Jinxy, I know clichéd words can't express it properly either but they'll simply have to do for now: I love you too!"

He declared this gallantly and in an instant, money was left on the table and they were just outside the diner and he had wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Why the heck are you so touchy-feely?!" she demanded.

"You know you love it," he quipped.

And with faces hidden behind each other's shoulders, they both smiled, because cranky denial and a damaged past (sprinkled with trust issues) be darned; he really did love her...

And hyperactive tendencies paired with an (occasionally annoying) optimistic outlook could be darned as well, because she really loved him too.

"Hey we're still hugging and you haven't jinxed me yet!" Kid Flash declared happily.

Shing! Bzt! CRASH!

**30 years later... (because I don't really know when to stop)**

Wally West a.k.a. currently The Flash, sat pouting in front of a mirror. Reflecting back at him was a middle aged man, an image that contradicted his seemingly never-ending energy towards life, with thinning red and grey hair and more laugh lines than he could count.

"My hair is thinning," he said grumpily.

A pink and white haired woman gracefully appeared behind him and wrapped a pair of arms around his neck, "Sweetie, that doesn't matter," she said simply and honestly before kissing the top of his head. But then she grinned beside him in the mirror tauntingly, her own personal brand of cheering him up.

"Now come on baldy, let's go grab a soda."

Wally's draw dropped slightly for the sake of dramatics, but then he followed his love out the door, into the sunshine.

"I've still got more hair than both Dick and Garfield though right?"

"Sure. If it makes you feel better."

**50 years later... (but by now, time doesn't really matter for the two of them.)**

A pink haired young woman and a red headed young man sit together in the cool grass beside a shady tree.

"Hey Jinxy my love," the man grinned for good measure, "would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

She shrugged, her shoulders lightly brushing his own, "Sure."

"Aw. Is it because you love me so much?"

She looked thoughtful suddenly. "I never said that you know."

He gave her a sideways glance. "You wouldn't have married me and grown old with me if you didn't love me Jinx."

She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the sunshine egg her on, "Okay fine. I love you. Happy now?"

"Ha ha! Yes I am!" he shouted, jumping for joy with energy that matched his free spirit 1 for 1, unhindered by any weight of the world.

"Me too," she said truthfully.

She grabbed his offered hand with the blind trust she had always wished to show, and now could. There was no fear of falling in this place, no chance of abandonment by the ones you loved.

"Good." he said smiling a genuine, brilliant, downright dazzling smile as he easily helped lift her up.

"Although just so you know, I'm only happy to hear you actually say it out loud. I always knew you loved me."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled back at him, "Did you now?"

"Yes I did."

Their fingers intertwined together in perfect sync, and off they went, hand in hand.

**Later: (Because this is Kid Flash and Jinx...)**

"Wally... you're not doing that thing again where you have to try and get in the last word are you?"

"Of course not Jinx."

"Oh... okay."

"Yep."

"... Wally... stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what I want you to stop, now stop!"

"Okay, I love you Jinx."

"I love you too, Wally. Now no more talking."

"Ah... I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. Could you say it again?"

"Now no more talking," she said with a smirk.

Wally face-palmed, "No not that. The 'I love you' part."

Jinx smiled, _oh why not_?

"I love you Wally."

He smiled softly and she thought the childish game was successfully concluded until...

"Is it because I'm a red head?"

"Argh! Wally!"


End file.
